beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Daigo Kurogami
, known as Daigo Kurogami in the English version, is a character in the anime series, Beyblade Burst. His Bey is Doomscizor D2 Force Jaggy. Appearance Daigo has black eyes and spiky black hair with a red bandana to hold it up. He is usually seen wearing a black jacket with purple stripes, and an orange t-shirt underneath. Daigo wears a variety of accessories with skull designs, including two beaded chains with skulls on them, a skull necklace and a skull belt. These are all references to his Bey, Doomscizor, which is based on the Grim Reaper. He is usually seen with a frown, although he smiles a bit more later on. Personality Daigo has a dark personality, suiting his appearance. He usually keeps a cool, calm, and collected demeanor, and tends to not show his emotions a lot. While he is shown to be confident in his battles, he remains open-minded about some opponents and competitors, being able to see hidden potential in them and not underestimating them should he end up facing them. Along with Shu, he usually acts as a voice of reason for Valt and the others. Despite usually being cold and distant, Daigo revealed a much softer side to him in episode 5, when it is revealed that his younger brother is in a hospital. Upon joining the Beyblade Club, he becomes friendlier and much more expressive. Daigo has also been shown to be very observant, such as when he picked up on Valt's concern over Shu's shoulder injury and when he realized that Ken was upset over having to move away. Whenever Daigo does something wrong or makes a mistake, he will soon come to regret it, such as when he defeated Yugo by using an illegal move for his launch, he'll do whatever it takes to make things right. Daigo is shown to be willing to give others the benefit of the doubt if they are wronged in some way. For example, when Valt and Rantaro believed that Jin Aizawa attempted to sabotage Shu during their battle, Daigo was able to successfully prove Jin's innocence by revealing that he had spoken to him right before the match. When Jin firmly stated that he would never stoop so low as to cheat, Daigo knew right away that he was telling the truth. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Daigo was first introduced in [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go! Valtryek!!]], where he watched Valt Aoi's debut tournament battle against Rantaro Kiyama. Despite Valt's questionable performance, Daigo remained confident that there was more to Valt than meets the eye. In [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 02|''Guard Dog of the Underworld! Kerbeus!!]], Daigo observed Valt's next battle against Ken Midori, making the same comments as he did previously, despite his friend Wakiya Murasaki mocking Valt. When the battle concluded in Blast-Off! Rush Launch!!, Daigo asserted that he will beat Valt in the next round of the tournament, even in an Attack-type showdown. He then had his second round battle against Melos Nekota, where he won the match within five seconds due to a Burst Finish. Beyblades *Doomscizor D2 Force Jaggy: Daigo's primary Bey in Beyblade Burst. Special Moves *Quake Launch: Battles Relationships *Ryota Kurogami - Ryota is Daigo's younger brother, and the two boys have a strong relationship with each other. Ryota idolizes and worships Daigo, calling him the "best big brother ever" and always supporting him in beyblade tournaments. Likewise, Daigo is very devoted to his little brother and wants nothing more than for him to get better one day. *Valt Aoi: Even before they officially became friends, Daigo was usually confident that Valt was much stronger than he seemed. However, in episode 5, after discovering that Valt's hotheadedness is what causes him to mess up his Rush Launch, he started to intentionally provoke his anger to throw him off his game before their match. By the end of the episode, however, Daigo befriended Valt for real and later joined the Beyblade Club. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Daigo, see Daigo Kurogami/Gallery. Trivia *Daigo, like other characters in the Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Dark Doomscizor. *His Japanese name, Daina, is a name of Greek origin. It means "Power" while his family name Kurogami means Black God and altogether, his name means "Power of the Black God." * His name, Daigo, and his bey, Doomscizor share the same initials, hinting at the letter D in the center of his bey. * He share same last name kanji with Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box. Furthermore, Daigo's seiyu, Ayahi Takagaki, and Medaka's seiyu, Aki Toyosaki, are two members of Sphere, a Japanese pop idol group. * Daigo is the only character in the Burst series to have more than one voice actor in a certain language. * Daigo is currently the only character in the Burst series to cheat during a beybattle. References Category:Protagonists